


I’ll Wait for you

by 8BeepBoop8



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Adult!Jemma, Adult!Loki, Adult!Thor, F/M, Jemma is Star-Lord’s sister, Romance, Soul Damien, Soul Erma, Soul Liam, Soul Lilith, Soul Riley, Soul Selene, expect Jemma Quill i made her up, i do not own marvel or its characters, kid!Jemma, kid!Thor, kid!loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BeepBoop8/pseuds/8BeepBoop8
Summary: Loki and Jemma Quill have been friends since they were kids. Loki let the Frost Giants into Asgard and fell through the Void? Jemma shrugged it off she would stand by Loki's Side. Attacking Midgard her home planet? She isn't going to ditch him yet. Pretending to die because of Dark Elves? Well...There is only so much one person can take even if they have six souls in them. So when she see Loki on Sakaar. Well what is she supposed to think.
Relationships: Loki/Jemma Quill
Kudos: 2





	1. A/N Explaining Jemma Quill (MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND STORY)

Okay since she isn't apart of the Marvel Universe and I just made her up I'm gonna explain her. 

Jemma is "Possessed" by Six Souls Damien, Selene, Erma, Riley, Lilith, and Liam. Each soul represents her emotions and is shown by a aura that surrounds her. Damien- Anger Red Aura, Riley- Envy Green Aura, Liam- Sadness Blue Aura, Lilith- Happiness Yellow Aura, Erma- Fear Purple Aura, and Selene- Love Pink Aura. When Jemma's eyes glow the same color as her Aura that is showing that means that soul is in control. For Example if Jemma's Red Aura is showing and her eyes are also glowing red that means Damien is in control. Now Jemma has powers because of this here is a list.

Intangibility- When she does this her whole body glows the color of her aura that is showing and she can't be hurt 

Flight- She can fly one of her aura's doesn't need to be showing 

Plasma Blast- Whatever Color aura is showing she can blast some of that energy at someone 

Invisibility- One of her aura's doesn't need to be shown she can make herself well...invisible 

Teleportation- Whatever color aura is showing will make a blinding flash of that color around her and she will be gone 

Now about her personality 

She never let anyone get close not even Peter her own twin but Loki was the first person she could truly say she loved she acts like a stubborn asshat and always rolls her eyes and makes witty jokes and comments and enjoys teasing Loki. If she's talking with anyone but Loki she seems void of emotion. One more thing Loki is the only one that can call her Jem and Not get yelled at. 

What she looks like

Jemma has shoulder length Dirty Blond hair and Icy blue eyes is slightly pale and has almost invisible flecked on the tops of her cheeks and nose she wears a red ravagers jacket like Peter with a black long sleeved shirt under it. Dark blue jeans and black shoes. 

So I think that's all you need to know about Jemma Quill Sorry for any misspelled words.


	2. Past (Meeting Her)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid Loki and Jemma Quill meet for the first time

(Loki∧Jemma's Age- 7, Thor- 10)

Loki was in the library like any other day reading it was about 12PM give or take when Loki heard frantic footsteps from outside. When he opened the door and stepped out to take a look he was tackled to the floor by something. He looked to his side and saw a girl with long dirty blond hair, Icy blue eyes and a red jacket.

Speaking of red she had some sort of red aura surrounding her and she turned to look at him. She didn't stick around to talk instead she got up and started running again and guards rounded the corner. Shouting something about her being a thief and some stopping asking of Loki was okay. 

Loki didn't pay attention to them he was still daze and he hated to say it but the girl was kinda cute. Loki shook his head what was he thinking she was a thief. "What did she steal?" Loki asked and the guards look at each other awkwardly. "Some of your books Prince Loki" the guard told him "I'm sorry we couldn't stop her in time". That's seemed to snap Loki out of reality again why his books. 

Loki just nodded and went back to his chambers and the guards were right some of his books were gone. Thor opened the door without knocking like usually obviously trying to make sure he was okay. "Loki" Thor spoke trying to grab his attention "Are you okay?" He asked. Loki didn't answer his question but he asked one himself "Do we know her name?" he asked. 

He knew Thor knew what he was talking about. "Apparently it's Jasmine Quill but she goes by Jemma and lives with Yondu Undonta" Thor told him. "Where is she from?" Loki asked who knows maybe she's from Xandar or Maveth. "According to accounts she's from Midgard" Thor told Loki and his eyes widened a bit. 

*Midgard* Loki thought and look at Thor "So she's mortal?" He asked confused on how A HUMAN could get into Asgard so easily. Thor shook his head "No, Apparently she is half human, half...god" Thor told him. Thor seemed annoyed by this fact but it interested Loki and half human half god? 

*Was that even possible* Loki thought before mentality scolding himself of course it's possible he just saw the proof! Loki nodded having one more questions "What about the red...aura thing around her?" Loki asked and Thor shrugged before leaving. Loki spend the rest of the day sulking about his stolen books and night came quickly. 

Loki was half asleep when he felt someone out there hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Jemma. His eyes widened and Loki opened his mouth to scream Jemma seemed to realize this and slapped her other hand over his mouth. She took the bag off her bag and poured out the contents they were all of Loki's stolen books and she looked at him. 

"Why?" Loki asked and Jemma raise a eyebrow "Why give them back?" he asked. She sighed "Yondu thought they'd be worth more credits then they are" she explained. "He gave them to me and I have no use for them so...." she concluded leaving Loki speechless. 

These were his favorite books and he knew HE KNEW that these books were worth a lot of credits. They were rare and contained very powerful spell at least worth 1,000 credits each. Loki just nodded watching as Jemma Quill crawled back out his window and let Loki just sit there in pure silence.


	3. Present (Is it Really You?”

Saying Jemma was annoyed was an understatement her she was on Sakaar having to bargain with the Grandmaster. You see Jemma and The Grandmaster didn't really get along but her she was anyway staring at him hoping he'd give in. 

"Jasmine" he began and Jemma cringed he used her actual first name "Why don't you come and watch the fight with us" he offered. Before Jemma could answer he began dragging her towards his little post above the stadium. *of course* Jemma thought *Putting of giving me what I want for as long as he can*. 

The grandmaster pull Jemma out of her thoughts "Hope you don't mind but we have another guest" he told the man. Jemma didn't recognize him right away after all many people could have black hair, pale skin, and a green cape. It was when HE spoke Jemma knew it was him "No I don't mind" he spoke. 

"Loki" Jemma stated blankly and he turned around and Loki's eyes widened they didn't say anything for a second just staring. The grandmaster looked between the two "You two know each other?" He asked and that question made Jemma's red aura spark to life. It shown brightly off of her "We do" Jemma mutters between clenched teeth her aura glowing strongly. 

Loki frowned at Jemma's growing Red aura "Well sit" The grandmaster told them leaving Jemma and Loki awkwardly squished together. Jemma hated this and tried to get her red aura to calm down oh did she try but didn't Damien have other ideas. Damien took control and looked at Loki

"So where have you been?" they asked Jemma's voice other lapping with Damien's voice. Loki looked up seeing Jemma's glowing red eyes he visible tensed he wasn't afraid of Damien just mildly nervous. Loki didn't answer he always had a hard time looking Jemma in the eyes and lying. Then when he did lie to her he couldn't look her in the lie which let Jemma know he was lying. So he said anything

"Loki" Jemma whispered and Loki looked up her eyes back to their normal icy blue. There conversation was interrupted by loud crackling and Loki and Jemma watched as lightning was around the stadium Thor' eyes glowing. Thor didn't get a chance to strike his opponent The Hulk though as he slammed Thor into the ground and threw him. Suddenly Loki was standing and yelling

"YEAH THAT'S HOW IT FEELS!" Jemma and The Grandmaster gave Loki a odd look. "I'm just a huge fan of the sport" Loki told them The grandmaster smiled as Loki sat back down. Jemma on the other hand gently whacked her hand on Loki's head like a sibling would do if they were just messing around with each other. The match ended and Thor lost

The Grandmaster got up signaling for Loki and Jemma to follow. "So about what we were talking about earlier..." Jemma asked she wanted to leave Sakaar about 45 minutes ahh ago. "What are you talking about Quill?" He asked and Jemma's red aura sparked back to life. She didn't realize it but sometime of her talking to Loki it died down. Loki frowned and looked over at Jemma

"What where you talking about?" He asked and The grandmaster shrugged. Damien took that opportunity to seize control "That prick was supposed to give Jemma something of Yondu's for a rather large pamount of credits" Damien explained. 

After Damien's little outburst he let Jemma back in control she saw that Loki expression changed. Saying he was mad was a understatement but he hid it well with a blank expression. "Really?" Loki asked The grandmaster didn't say anything he just kept going back and forth between looking and Loki and Jemma. 

For whatever reason The grandmaster turned around to look at his guards. Jemma took the opportunity to tap Loki and mouth "Watch this" to him and Jemma made herself invisible. Jemma and Loki hadn't talked in a long time so he didn't know about some of her "abilities". Jemma snuck up on the grandmaster and pulled him down making herself intangible so she could go through the floor. 

Once she was through she did the same thing and pulled Loki done expect she just grabbed his ankles. Jemma and Loki stared at each other and then the grandmasters and then back at each other giving each other a look. Let's just say Jemma got to show Loki her new tricks and Loki got to use his new dagger. 

Thor, Loki, and Jemma ran for their lives once Jemma got what she came for they all piled into Jemma and Peter's ship. "GO GO GO" Jemma yelled sitting down next to Peter "Who the hell are these two!" Rocket asked and Jemma looked over at him. "There old friends of mine and we HAVE TO GO" Jemma stressed and then they were off. Once they were off Sakaar Jemma jumped in the back with Loki

"You uh... You okay?" Jemma asked and Loki nodded. "I'm FINE thanks for asking." Thor exclaimed staring daggers at Jemma Thor and Jemma never really got along. "What's your stop?" Jemma asked and Thor raised a eyebrow. "You'll take use wherever we need to go?" He asked and Jemma just shrugged "You're here aren't you?" She asked. "Loki?" Jemma whispered and he looked over at her she motioned of him to follow her.   
  
She lead him to a room where they could look out into space. "Do you know why I wanted that thing from Yondu so badly?" She asked and Loki shook his head. Jemma took a deep breathe her blue aura sparking to life that made Loki looked at her in concern. "Jem?" He whispered "What happened?" He asked and Jemma shook her head "He died" she stated blankly. 

Loki said nothing but awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. Jemma didn't mind and didn't say anything while she copied Loki's awkward gesture and wrapped her arms around his waist. Neither of them could tell you how long they spend there just holding each other and saying nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

(Loki&Jemma-14, Thor-17)

Loki and Jemma had spent the better part of the last 7 years getting to know each other and they actually had a lot in common. Jemma would swing on by every Monday, Wednesday and Sunday. Jemma and Loki usually stayed up late not wanting to waste time but they both needed to sleep eventually. 

Today they may have lost track of time and talked till 2 in the morning Loki had to be up at 6. Jemma left and let Loki have the 4 hours of sleep he could get but he couldn't sleep. He was too excited about seeing Jemma again seeing her smile, watching her yellow aura dance happily around her. So of course not sleeping a whole night and having to get up so early Loki was understandably a little irritated. 

Frigga (of course) was concerned about how irritable Loki was asking if he was feeling okay. Loki just nodded his head and let her know he felt fine and was just tired. That didn't go over well with Odin though. Odin tried multiple times to try and get Loki to focus but he was just too tired. Frigga told Loki to get some rest while she went and calmed Odin down. Loki being too tired to argue went and laid down to rest.

Loki was having trouble sleeping he was only things about Jem. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Maybe it was the way her Icy blue eyes could be so warm. Maybe it was the way her dirty blond hair caught the suns rays. Maybe it was just being able to see her smile and make her laugh and vice versa. Wait no Loki did NOT have a crush on The Thief he would let her go when he grew bored of her.

————————————————————————

Loki had a serious problem. The problem? He was NOT growing bored of Jasmine Quill. Jemma and Loki only seemed to spend more time together. Jemma no longer only visited Mondays Wednesdays and Sundays she was there everyday all day.

Hell seeing Loki and Jemma walking around the castle was not a rare sight. Loki was sitting in his room when he heard a knocking on his window he turned to see Jemma.

Out of habit he got up and opened the window for her. Jemma climbed in smiling that sweet smile of hers. Loki noticed something different about Jemma though. She had a device strapped to her belt and what looked like a headset around her neck. "Jem?" Loki asked "What is that?" He asked motioning around her neck.

"It's my Walkman" she supplied and Loki gave her a confused look. "Midgardian's use it to listen to music here" she gave Loki her headset and placed it over his ears. Jemma lifted up one of headphones covering his ear "The song is called Come and Get Your Love" she supplied. Loki had to admit he enjoyed the song and unconsciously Jemma and Loki began moving closer to each other. Eventually there lips were brushing and Loki had a quick panicked thought *What if she doesn’t want this too?*.That thought was quickly squashed when Jemma connected there lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So the first real chapter will be really short but I promise they will get longer as the story goes on. I’m also posting this story on my Wattpad account MidnightWolf4444


End file.
